


Entangled

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Frottage, M/M, X-Men First Class Kink Meme, X-Men: First Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s too hot to even think of doing this.</p><p>Written for 1stclasskink on LJ for the prompt: <i>It's ridiculously hot and humid where I am and I just have this image of Erik and Charles tangled together in bedsheets, sticky and hot but unwilling to separate because they want/need to be close. Some languid, sensual sex would be perfect and having them taste the salt on each other's bodies. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Entangled

They’d pushed the sheets to the bottom of the bed. All the windows were open with little relief provided from the heat. With no breeze around, the air hung heavy and humid, making them lethargic.

The heat should have had them at opposite ends of the bed, trying to stay cool. Instead they were entwined together, bodies sweaty and weighed down under the humidity. Erik couldn’t stop touching Charles, hands roaming slowly along Charles’ body. It was too hot and sticky to be pressed so close to each other but he didn’t care. He just needed to be close to Charles, to feel his breath ghosting over Erik’s skin, and the taste of his skin under Erik’s lips. He just needed Charles.

Charles’ mouth was warm against his as they kissed lazily, his hands urging Erik even closer. They’d been lovers for several months now and Erik still hadn’t had his fill of the other man. He trailed his mouth down Charles’ throat, tasting the salt on his skin. Charles moaned, head falling back to give Erik better access.

Charles slid one leg over Erik’s, bringing their hips together, their cocks sliding against each other from slippery heat of their bodies. Erik moaned, rocking against Charles, the movements slow and languid. It was far too hot to move any faster.

Charles dipped his head to press a kiss to Erik’s shoulder. The heat between them grew even hotter, almost unbearable but they still didn’t pull away from each other. Charles’s skin was damp beneath Erik’s hands, making their movements more slippery. He rolled his hips, loving the feel of Charles’ erection sliding alongside his own.

The pace was slow, the heat preventing them from moving faster. It didn’t matter to either of them as the pleasure grew gradually. There was only them, the feel of skin sliding against skin, and the barely there touch of Charles’ mind against Erik as though it was too hot even for Charles to use his power. There was the taste of salt on their skins and soft damp breaths against each other’s faces.

Erik’s orgasm took him by surprise, so wrapped up he was in Charles and the gentle undulations of their hips. He shuddered, spilling hot between them, the stickiness of his come only adding to the stickiness of their skin from the humidity. Charles soon followed him, his own climax triggered by Erik’s and how it rolled through his mind.

Even when their breathing slowed, they still didn’t move away from each other. Erik cupped Charles’ hip, eyes closed as he slowly drifted off into a light sleep the hot weather would only grant him.


End file.
